1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the recovery of liquids from containers and more particularly to the collection of new oil from small containers into a large single container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It seems that in recent times more people have begun to change their own motor oil, be it car, truck or lawn mower. In each instance, there is old waste oil to dispose of and since it is no longer acceptable to simply deposit it in a hole in the backyard there has come to the market a plethora of various containers to collect waste motor oil.
The average individual who changes his own motor oil will purchase four or five single quart containers of his favorite brand and weight of oil. After draining the old contaminated oil into one of the many available waste oil containers, he will add the new fresh oil. Depending upon the ambient temperature and the viscosity of the oil, the fresh oil will flow either fast or slow. The warmer it is and the thinner the viscosity of the oil the faster it will flow and the colder and thicker the slower it will flow. It is an observation that most owners like to perform their vehicle maintenance in less than one hour, this includes cleaning the interior, washing the exterior, changing the oil and lubricating as necessary. As a result of this apparent self imposed time constraint, the oil is not allowed to completely drain from the quart containers. As a result many individual quart containers of motor oil reach the land fills still containing some quantity of oil. While the ounce, more or less, left in one container will not effect our environment, the total left in landfills each Saturday afternoon cannot help it. This invention facilitates the collection of new oil from single quart containers.
The following U.S. Patents represent the state of the art and constitute the most relevant although non anticipatory art available. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 252,373 issued Jul. 17, 1979 to Macaulay for a bottle drainer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,081 issued Jun. 16, 1987 to Habig et al. for a waste oil collector and storage container; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 300,290 issued Mar. 21, 1989 to Moberg for a bottle draining stand; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 310,170 issued Aug. 28, 1990 to Bartz for a waste oil collector and storage container; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 331,791 issued Dec, 15, 1992 to Ferguson fort a combined oil drain pan and container, and U.S. Pat No. 5,222,534 issued Jun. 29, 1993 to Wilkinson, Jr. for a container restraint or holder.